Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a mask assembly, an apparatus for manufacturing a display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Electronic mobile devices have come into widespread use. For example, tablet PCs, in addition to small-sized electronic devices such as mobile phones, have been widely used.
In order to support various functions, a mobile electronic device includes a display unit for providing a user with visual information such as images or videos. Recently, as the components for driving such a display unit have become miniaturized, an area occupied by the display unit in the electronic device has gradually increased. Moreover, a structure that may be curved to a predetermined angle from a flat state has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.